


Behind Closed Doors

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene helps Sam find relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Gene could see the veins standing out in the smaller man's neck as he strained for release. He knew that he himself couldn't last much longer but he wanted to, needed to, watch Sam unravel first. The other man was usually so contained that Gene lived to see him lose control.

Sam had been in a hurry today. Gene had only just opened the door to let him in before he was being slammed up against the wall and his neck had been attacked by voracious lips.

Sam had been all over him, mouth biting and sucking and his hands grabbing at whatever part of Gene he could reach, almost trying to climb into him in his desperation. When Gene had tried to slow things down and move them upstairs, Sam'd actually growled at him before pushing him back against the wall and dropping to his knees. All form of thought had flown out the window at that point.

Events were a bit hazy for Gene after that but the next thing he knew, they were on the floor of his sitting room. Gene had been on his knees with Sam lying on his back in front of him, naked as the day he was born, and slowly manoeuvring himself onto Gene's cock.

It never ceased to amaze Gene how flexible the other man could be and he had just knelt there letting Sam take control, his own hands alternating between gently massaging Sam's bony hips and petting his cock. He had watched the look of utter concentration on the other man's face change into one of bliss and knew that his own face mirrored the look as the feeling of being surrounded by that gripping warmth washed over him. His eyes had slid shut of their own volition as he'd let out an involuntary groan in perfect concert with the low moans coming from Sam's own mouth.

Blinking himself out of the memories flashing through his mind, Gene drank in the sight of Sam spread out before him, his arms stretched out above his head, hands holding onto the couch and his head tossed back. The younger man's lithe body was gleaming with sweat and the muscles in his arms were taut as he tightened his grip until Gene could see the knuckles on his hands turning white.

Gene's knees and back were starting to ache but nothing short of a fire was going to make him change their position. Sam was writhing wildly beneath him and Gene had to tighten his hold on Sam's lean hips. He increased the pace and depths of his thrusts and as expected, throaty pleas and threats started tumbling off Sam's tongue as he arched himself against Gene, trying to urge him deeper.

Gene was aware that this was Sam's way of dealing with having to keep this side of their relationship secret. It drove Sam insane that he had to behave like Gene was nothing but his DCI in public, and sometimes the frustrations boiled over and he needed a release. Which Gene was more than happy to provide.

Whilst he hated the lies and pretending too, he knew it was necessary. If they wanted to keep their respective careers, they had to maintain appearances, and that usually meant the two of them were at each other's throats the whole day at work, snarking and sniping with the occasional all out brawl thrown in.

When they were alone together, however, things were much different.

A small smirk crossed his face. As far as Gene knew, everyone thought they'd kill each other if left alone. It had reached the point where he'd overhead Phyllis issuing orders that on no account were they to be left alone in a room together, saying that she didn't want to explain to the Super how they'd killed each other.

Slowing down his movements, Gene let go of Sam's hips and reached over to weave his hands through Sam's sweat damp hair, marvelling at its softness. He bent down and used his hold to bring Sam's head closer and pressed a kiss to that sweaty forehead. Sam blinked at him in confusion before wriggling and whining at the loss of movement. Gene just grinned and smoothly pulled out of Sam's tight heat before slowly, oh so slowly, pushing back in again, eliciting a very unmanly whimper from them both, although he'd never admit to it. He was torturing himself with this but he did it a few more times anyway, admiring the way the muscles in Sam's stomach rippled each time he slid back in.

Another slow roll of his hips and he was sliding back out again. Gene could feel his thigh muscles trembling with the need to move faster but he restrained himself... barely.

“Gene? What the hell are you doing?!” It was half gasp and half angry demand as Sam turned eyes flashing with anger on him.

“Shh. Calm down you daft bugger. What's the hurry? We've got all night.”

“Wha?!” The look on Sam's face was the same mix of confusion and anger that he usually had during one of their arguments but there was a small significant difference that Gene could see. That little glint of happiness in Sam's eyes, the twitch in his lips as he fought the urge to smile. And Gene couldn't help the swell of affection that he felt on seeing those small signs that Sam wanted to be here, with him. He wondered sometimes if Sam felt the same pull that Gene did or if this was all just a game to him.

Some of his own confusion must have showed because Sam's face cleared of its previous anger and he looked concerned.

“Hey, hey,” Sam said as he awkwardly pushed himself up onto one elbow and reached out to touch Gene on the cheek. “You all right?”

The concern in the depths of those warm brown eyes and the feel of that light touch on his cheek almost proved to be Gene's undoing but he got a grip on himself before he blurted out anything embarrassing.

“Yeah. S'nothing.”

But obviously his denial wasn't enough as Sam continued looking at him, eyebrows raised in query.

To distract him, Gene slid back into Sam's tight heat, eliciting a whimper and an “Oh, god,” from Sam. Gene himself had to grind his teeth to stop himself from losing control at the feeling of being buried to the hilt in Sam.

He kept this up for a while, dragging increasingly incoherent words from Sam as he slowly drove them both to the brink.

Not wanting things to end too soon, he leaned forward and nipped Sam on the ear before laving it with his tongue, surprising a yelp from Sam. He jerked back slightly but Gene wasn't letting him go and tightened his grip on Sam's hair, tugging him closer for a furious kiss. Wanting to lose himself in this thoroughly infuriating and maddening man his tongue delved into Sam's ready mouth, desperate for every taste he could get. This heated assault caught Sam off-guard for only a second before he was responding and their tongues were warring with each other, both battling for dominance.

Even as they kissed, Gene was very aware of Sam's hands as they made their way into his hair and kept him anchored in place. Each tug on his hair reminded him that they had a lot of time to make up for and he renewed his assault on Sam's mouth and body, running his hands over Sam's chest and tweaking his nipples.

It was only when air became an issue that they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together as they both tried to catch their breaths. Gene was still moving in Sam with slow measured movements but he knew it wouldn't last. Not with the way his blood was pounding through him and his body was screaming for release.

With that in mind, he ran a hand down the smooth planes of Sam's stomach, the skin beneath his fingers slick from sweat, before threading his fingers through the rough curls lower down and then slowly curling his hand around Sam's neglected cock.

Gene knew what to do to drive Sam crazy and now he ruthlessly used that knowledge to bring Sam to the edge, keeping his gaze locked on Sam's face, all the way while pumping steadily in and out of Sam's slick heat.

Sam in turn was writhing under Gene's ministrations, bucking into Gene's hand whilst also trying to push himself back onto Gene's cock. He was in turns swearing and pleading with Gene for more, to go harder, faster, to just fuck him harder damn him.

With a rumbling growl, Gene complied. He smacked his other hand onto the floor beside Sam's head for better leverage and arched over Sam, his hips moving frantically now focused on finishing what Sam had started.

Unable to resist the lust filled look on Sam's face, he leaned forward again and kissed Sam, plundering his mouth furiously. With every slide of hips and hand, his tongue mimicked the movement so he was fucking Sam with his mouth as well.

By this point, Sam was frantic. His hips were bucking wildly and his hands scrabbling for purchase on Gene's sweaty back. The moans, curses and whimpers from before were now all merging into a continuous keening sound as he desperately raced towards his release.

Gene wrenched his mouth away from Sam's and gasped for breath, the hand holding Sam's cock speeding up.

“Let go, Sam. Come for me, Sam. I want to see you lose control.”

Under him, Sam's head was rolling from side to side, his fingers digging into Gene's back.

“Oh, god… yes... don't stop... please, Gene... need you... ” he gasped out and Gene watched through pleasure blurred eyes as Sam suddenly arched up, his mouth open in a soundless shout, before his body shuddered as his orgasm hit and he spilled hot and thick over Gene's hand.

The sight and feel of Sam coming undone beneath him set Gene off and with a last thrust, he came with a guttural shout as he found his release, his body shuddering as he came.

Exhausted, Gene let his head hang down, small drops of sweat trickling down his face. He was barely managing to stop himself from collapsing on the man beneath him, staying propped up on his now shaking arms.

He stayed that way for a few minutes, the blood pounding in his ears and with his eyes closed before a hand on his cheek had him opening his eyes and he stared directly into a pair of bottomless brown eyes. Sam's fingers traced Gene's face, the barely there sensation making Gene shiver, before he carded his fingers through Gene's hair.

Gene watched through hooded eyes as Sam, his eyes dark with something that Gene couldn't identify, tilted his head and leaned forward.

At the first brush of Sam's soft lips on his, Gene's eyes slid closed. The kiss was gentle, Sam's hand behind his head soothing as it gently kneaded his scalp and Gene forgot that he was exhausted. He forgot the frustration and tension of having to pretend that his relationship with Sam was strictly platonic. Everything slipped away and narrowed down to this moment and this man.

Slowly pulling away, he looked down at Sam with a small smile, enjoying the sleepy smile he got back before Sam let his head drop back onto the floor and closed his eyes.

Groaning softly, Gene carefully rolled off and flopped next to Sam. His back was screaming at him and his heart was still racing like he'd just run a marathon but he'd be damned if he didn't feel good.

When he finally felt like he could talk without sounding like an asthmatic, he hitched himself onto an elbow and turned to Sam, his mouth already open, when he saw that Sam had fallen asleep. Shutting his mouth with a snap, he shook his head at the small snuffling sounds Sam was making and let out a small laugh.

“You really are a pain in the arse, Sam,” he said fondly as he reached out and gently pushed that stupid short hair off Sam's damp forehead. Thinking back on the kiss and the promises in it, promises that neither of them would ever vocalise, Gene let out a soft sigh before he dropped a quick kiss on Sam's forehead.

Feeling like an old man now that the sexual high had dropped off, Gene pushed himself into a sitting position, grumbling as his back cracked with the movement and only then did he realise that his shirt was still hanging off one of his wrists by its cuff and most of the buttons were missing. Remembering the haste that Sam had been in, Gene wouldn't have been all that surprised to discover that he'd have to resew the buttons back onto his shirt and trousers.

Dropping the shirt to the floor, he grinned as he gathered a quietly grumbling Sam into his arms to carry him to bed.

The rate they were going he'd be running out of shirts soon.

-Fin-  



End file.
